


I Don't Want to be Perfect

by Actual_Revna



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Inrospect, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Revna/pseuds/Actual_Revna
Summary: The conversation between Gry and Fjor when she gave him the photo had gone a little differently.Fjor Jutul Introspect.Some things may be out of orderOne shot.
Relationships: Fjor Jutul/Gry Isungset, Fjor Jutul/Vidar Jutul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I Don't Want to be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I only binge watched the show once in one day, and I couldn't get rid of this piece. Fjor Jutul's character development was just calling for me to write something.
> 
> Some events may be out of order, but I tried to stick to the show as much as I can after only seeing it once.
> 
> The Ragnarok tag is so empty, it breaks my heart.

"If you don't stand for something, then you're nothing".

Gry's father was dying and his so called family was the reason. Fjor knew that he was not a good person and he never gave a second thought to those in her father's position. And they were many. But it was her father this time, and he wanted to protect her from the sadness it could bring, to lose him. And he wanted to protect her from anything that can harm her.

"You're so fragile. You get sick and you get old and you die." He hadn't realized that he said it out loud, but he did not feel the need to guard himself around her. She was a good person, and he was starting to care about her. He did not want her to suffer and being around her made him want to be a good person. TO be worthy of her. He knew that he might not get what he wanted in the end, but still, being with her made him want to try.

He knew that he was supposed to end things with her and before he could muster his courage, she did it herself. And it was all because of his family, he knew. she was apprehensive because of them, who they were and what they represented, at least in public. But she did not even know the half of it.

He tried to deflect his slip up and he knew it was obvious but she thankfully let it slide. She started talking again and her voice was unsure.

"You're so strange. I've never met anybody like you." It was slight, but he nodded along with her words. She'd probably never meet anyone like him again. "You're just perfect, in a strange way. And your family, they're all perfect in that strange way."

He interrupted her. She was right and she was gaining on the truth and he didn't know if he could stop himself from telling her everything.  
"No, stop." He did not want to lie to her. He did not want to put her in more danger than she was in. He remembered Saxa's threat. " When it's just you and me, everything's fine." he said with a sad smile, and it was true. No matter what their relationship was now, he can't deny that fact. It didn't matter that he was not human and that she was so young and so innocent and so good. He wanted to be like her. "I do not want to be perfect." They both knew that he was talking about something else, but neither felt the need to say anything about it.

They were silent for a while before she took something out of her pocket and handed it to him. She may have said something but all he could look at was that photo. The black and white grainy portrait and the date written at the bottom. He took it silently and took a few steps towards the river. It was beautiful, the sky was blue and the mountains stood as tall as ever and he knew it was cold but the photo felt hot in his hands. He felt the need to explain but he couldn't find his voice at first.

"My family, we all are... they were-"

"Perfect?" she interjected., and he was thankful. As much as he did not want to lie to her, he did not know if he could tell her. And all that mattered now was that she knew that they were something else, and she did not care. she gave him a way out. He looked at her and found himself smiling. She came and stood next to him. They both looked at the sky in silence until he found himself speaking.

"He knew."

"who?"

"Vidar." He did not feel the need to keep the pretense and call him Father in her presence. It would just be another lie, and she was gracious enough to allow him to keep his secrets. It would be another disservice.

"knows what?" Bless her, she was worried.

"That you were in the office." He spoke quietly and she gave a soft gasp. "That you took the photo. That I brought you there."

He knew what she was thinking. He did not know exactly what she saw that night she had a sleepover at Jutulheim with Saxa, but she told him that she saw Vidar punishing him. His only reply to her then was to say that Vidar was old fashioned that way but recent events has shed some light to his nature and he knew that she was thinking about that night in the new light.

\-------

And as much as Vidar was old fashined, so was Fjor in some ways. the Jutuls had all agreed to coexist among the humans and to cope and adjust so they'd survive, but soon it became pure politics. And Fjor's actions in Isolde's shrine demanded punishment. And he took it. Because that was the right thing to do. They had all agreed that Vidar was their leader and he had gone against his instructions. It could bring the police to their doorstep and Isolde's death was already becoming a source of trouble for Jutul Industries and for Vidar himself. He did not need to shine any more light on the situation. So, he understood why he was being punished.  
He stood there when Vidar's tender touch left his face and he closed his eyes in waiting. It did not take long. Punch after punch, and he did not look away. He did not cower. He may have raised a hand or both but it was on instinct, but he did not cower. He did not even utter more than one or two grunts. He knew that all Gry could hear was the frequent muted Thwap! and Smack! as he was punched and slapped over and over. And when Vidar was done, it was again with the tender touch and a warning. It didn't hurt, that was not the point. The punishment was not to hurt him. It was to humiliate him. Having to stand there and take it in silence, knowing that he could retaliate and choosing not to. Because he was as old fashioned as Vidar was.

\-----

"I am sorry." she apologized again. "What happened?"  
\------

Vidar was talking furiously on the phine when he got home and only stopped to summon Fjor into his office. When Fjor did not understand what Vidar was asking about, he was grabbed by the hair and his face was pushed into the photo album. The empty spot mocked him. He knew instantly where it was but he couldn't admit the truth to Vidar. He took the punishment as graciously as the previous one and again, did not even flinch.

He was old fashioned. As old fashioned as the double tap on the wooden surface by the battle axe. A second War Council was summoned and he did not stand with them. He did not stand with his family for the first time in centuries. And he knew why. She was the reason. she was changing him and he wanted that change. There was no war coming. Yes, they were Jotunn, but what did it matter? there were no more Gods, no Thor, No Odin. No one was coming, why did they have to keep the pretense? yes, they may have been a tribe once, but this was all a farce now. And Magne was no more than just another fanatic like Isolde, they were all becoming paranoid.

So, when he heard their votes, he felt angry. He got angrier with every Tap Tap! he heard of them voting. Tap Tap, Ran wanted the problem to be over. Tap Tap, Saxa threatened him that she'd kill Gry herself if he didn't.

He didn't vote and he was becoming an outcast in his own tribe.  
\-----

He smiled in answer and looked sideways to her, " It doesn't matter." And despite everything he was thinking about, his smile was so bright that she smiled back.

Later, he'd lie in bed and think about the absurdity of it all. A small young human, teaching him. Ha.

"Teach me to be good."

**Author's Note:**

> To all It's Different Now readers: I know I should be working on my other fic, but I couldn't bring myself to write anything for the last few months, I'm just glad I was able to write this little piece. Granted, it was not fluff, but IDN is so dark and the world is already dark. But writing this one shot is the first step of returning to IDN, I promise. I'm trying, but it's not easy.
> 
> I hope you like this piece. Comments are much needed virtual hugs.  
> Stay safe and take care.


End file.
